


Steve Rogers, Mafioso?

by heartsdesire456



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Violence, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Past, Steve is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it is discovered that Steve Rogers is listed as an employee in old ledgers for an organized crime family for three months in the year 1940, a lot of questions are asked and a lot of shocking things are revealed. The least shocking of which is that Steve Rogers has no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers, Mafioso?

**Author's Note:**

> This literally only exists because I thought "You know... Steve could've totally had a checkered past because he needed to do less that reputable things to survive" but instead of the stereotypical 'Steve was a hooker' thing, I decided to go with this!

Steve gasped, arching his back as Bucky’s lips skimmed across his chest. “Bucky,” he moaned, hips and thighs working as he fucked himself harder on Bucky’s cock. “ _Buck_!”

Bucky laughed against his sternum, biting teasingly before looking up at Steve, mischief in his eyes as he clutched him harder, fingertips digging into his lower back and the top of his ass. “Somebody’s extra sensitive today,” he teased, voice rough and low. He grabbed Steve’s hips, slowing him until Steve was riding him slower. Steve made an annoyed sound, but Bucky shushed him. “Keep that up, it’ll be over way too fast, Sweetheart,” he murmured, tipping his chin up so Steve would get the hint and kiss him.

Steve tangled a hand in Bucky’s hair, tugging his head back so he could absolutely _devour_ his mouth. Bucky moaned, hands sliding down Steve’s thighs, caressing them so that Steve shuddered, gasping against his mouth. “Mmm, Bucky.”

“Yeah, we have established that is my name,” Bucky teased, making Steve pull back and glare down at him playfully.

“I love how you’re just so amused. I can’t tell if you’re enjoying the sex, or just enjoying making fun of me,” he asked, brushing his lips against Bucky’s cheekbone as he rolled his hips.

Bucky scoffed. “Trust me, Punk,” he said, gripping Steve’s thighs tight enough to make his breath hitch. “I can do both at the same time.” He grinned. “You feel good and you brighten my morning all at once.”

Steve snorted, leaning in to kiss Bucky for real, moaning softly into the kiss when Bucky started to rock into him again. “If it really felt good, you wouldn’t be able to say anything but my name,” Steve murmured against his lips. “I sure as hell can’t think of anything else.”

Bucky fell back onto the pillows, tugging Steve until he lay atop him. “Trust me, Doll, there’s nobody ever made me feel as good as you do,” he murmured. He curled his hands around the backs of Steve’s thighs and shifted, planting his feet against the mattress for leverage as he started fucking into Steve again. He grinned when he saw Steve’s eyes flutter shut before he dropped his head against Bucky’s chest. Bucky closed his eyes, hands moving to stroke up the planes of Steve’s muscular back as he fucked him. “Fuck, Stevie.”

“Mmm, that’s what I’m talkin’ about,” Steve moaned, raising his head long enough to find Bucky’s mouth, kissing him as he rocked with Bucky’s thrusts, cock grinding against Bucky’s abs between them. He gasped, hands clenching on the sheets on either side of them as Bucky’s angle inside of him changed and everything got so much better. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-“

“Right there?” Bucky asked, and Steve whined through gritted teeth as he rocked into every thrust, clearly frustrated by Bucky refusing to speed up. “God, Stevie, you look so good. I should keep going this slow all morning, keep you here for hours-“

Bucky’s words were interrupted by knocking on the door. They both groaned, but Bucky didn’t stop, simply turning his head towards the door as he continued to fuck Steve. “Fuck off, come back later!”

“Barnes, get Rogers’s ass out here for a minute!” Sam yelled from the other side of the door.

Steve grinned and Bucky smirked as he met his eyes. “Sorry, Wilson, Steve’s ass is occupied right now!”

“Bucky, this isn’t a time for dirty jokes, we really need Steve. Wake him up!” Natasha’s voice chimed in.

Steve shuddered, jaw dropping as Bucky found the right angle again. “I’m not asleep, come back later!” Steve called, eyes falling shut as Bucky pulled him down again, turning to mouth at his ear while he fucked him faster and harder, clearly trying to make him cry out while the others were on the other side of the door. “ _Shit_ ,” he gasped quietly, hands digging into the sheets on either side of them. “Bucky, you’re gonna make me come,” he muttered and Bucky grunted as he tightened his hold on Steve’s hips.

“Good.”

There was more knocks on the door and both Steve and Bucky groaned in frustration, even though neither of them even made a move to stop fucking. “I swear to God, whoever is out there now, if you don’t fuck off-“

“Steve Rogers, this is serious business!” Pepper shouted this time. “Get your lazy boyfriend up and come out here! We’re not messing with you guys this time, we actually have things to discuss! I know it’s early but-“

Steve let out a growl, clutching at Bucky’s shoulders as Bucky drove him closer and closer to the edge. He sat up, turning his head to the door. “IF YOU HAVEN’T REALIZED IT BY NOW, WE’RE FUCKING YOU DUMBASSES!” he shouted, and Bucky laughed, but didn’t stop, even going so far as to reach between them, now that Steve was sat up, and get his hand on Steve’s cock. “Buck!” he gasped out, hands flat on Bucky’s chest.

“Did you just say-“

Bucky cut Natasha off, smirking as he fucked Steve harder and jerked him off faster, trying to make him come. “I’d say you’ve got maybe half a minute before you hear shit you won’t ever unhear, Romanov!” he shouted, biting his lip as he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. “God, Steve, fuck, Babydoll, you feel so fucking good,” he moaned and Steve let out a soft cry as his nails dug into Bucky’s chest.

“Bucky, yes, yes, I’m so close, please, don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking st-OP!” Steve cried out, muscles tensing as his eyes flew wide, blue nearly overtaken by black. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, _Oh God_ , BUCKY!” he shouted as he came, inarticulate gasps and moans shaking free from his throat as he spilled all over Bucky’s stomach and chest. “Fuck!” he panted as he started to come down, still rocking hard against Bucky’s thrusts. “Jesus Christ, Bucky-“

“Stevie, so fucking beautiful, goddamn you fuckin’ angel, Baby, mmmm,” Bucky babbled, clutching at Steve’s hips as he chased his finish. “Make a fuckin’ mess of me, huh, Doll? Fuckin’ hot when you come on me, fuck yeah.”

“God I love you, Bucky,” Steve panted, whimpering. “Love you, you make me feel so good, baby, Jesus, you always make me feel so good. C’mon, Buck, lemme make you feel good, too.”

That was all it took for Bucky to shudder, thrusting hard into Steve and holding there momentarily as he moaned, “ _Shiiiiiiiiiiiit!_ ”

Steve pressed kisses all over his face as he came down and caught his breath. After a minute he turned and caught Steve’s lips and raised a hand to cup Steve’s head. After a few slow, tender kisses Steve lifted up off of Bucky and flopped to the side. Bucky rolled with him, curling an arm around Steve while Steve left his leg slung over Bucky’s hip. Steve gave an almost drunken giggle and Bucky grinned, kissing him sweetly. “Mmm, Bucky, that was incredible,” he muttered against his lips. 

Bucky stroked his cheek, smiling. “I love you, too, Babydoll. So much,” he whispered as he stroked Steve’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Well now that that’s out of your systems,” Pepper’s voice called from the door and they both stilled, eyes widening in disbelief at her voice. “You have ten minutes or we’re going to start discussing without you, and you won’t like that!” she called, and they both sat up just in time to hear her heels clicking down the hallway.

~

When Bucky and Steve got to the main floor, both still dripping from the world’s fastest shower and no time to dry off fully, Pepper glanced at her watch before sitting. “Well look at that. They made it after all.”

Natasha smirked, holding out her hand for Sam to pass her money. “I didn’t think Pepper would manage to get you two… out of bed,” Sam explained, grimacing.

“Oh she didn’t,” Bucky said, flopping onto the couch, stretching his arms over his head with a smirk as he curled them under his head. “Pepper Potts, you dirty human being. I can’t believe you stood outside our door and listened to us having sex,” he said and Steve slid onto the couch beside him, sliding his legs across Bucky’s lap.

“You _what_?!” Clint asked, nearly falling off his chair at that. He looked at Pepper in shock. Even Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t scare them into stopping? Damn.”

Pepper snorted, rolling her eyes. “I’m a grown woman who runs one of the biggest companies in the world, I don’t have time to be intimidated by anything, and definitely not sex.” She shrugged. “Besides, you do all remember I spent fifteen of Tony Stark’s peak-whoring years working for him before we got together, right?” she gestured to him. “Tony can attest, hearing a little sex isn’t going to stop me from getting somebody to a meeting on time.”

Tony nodded. “Oh she’ll walk in and interrupt, she has no problems with that,” he agreed. He gave her a hopeful look. “Settle a bet! Who tops?” he asked and Clint raised a hand.

“I put every dime I’ve got on Steve,” he said, and Steve chuckled.

“Good thing you’re broke, Barton,” he said, and Bruce grimaced.

“I’ll add that to ‘things I never wanted to know’,” he muttered.

Steve shrugged. “I mean, we swap it up, but Bucky woke me up this morning with his tongue in my-“

“Please, for the love of my innocent ears, do not finish that sentence,” Clint pleaded. “Do it for my sanity!’

Steve rolled his eyes. “And you all act like I’m a prude,” he said, making Bucky wiggle his eyebrows at Pepper.

Bucky winked at her. “Did you at least enjoy your show.”

Steve snickered against his shoulder. “If you asked JARVIS to unlock the door, I’m sure he’d have let you get a front-row seat,” he joked and Pepper sighed.

“Sadly, guys, this isn’t time for jokes.”

Steve made a face. “Fine, fine. What’s so important?” Nobody spoke for a minute and Steve’s amusement faded some. “Uh, guys?”

Clint cleared his throat. “Okay, guys.” He held out his hand, gesturing to them. “I started out my life stealing and graduated to killing for money as a kid, so I am definitely not judging you guys, no matter what the others might think,” he promised. “But…” He gesture gently. “Did you guys ever have any involvement in organized crime?” 

Steve stilled and Bucky tensed, hand clenching painfully on Steve’s knee. “Fuck,” Steve breathed.

“ _Language_ ,” Tony joked, but his weak chuckles fell flat when nobody else laughed. “Shit, Rogers, I was sure they were making shit up again,” he said and Steve looked down at his knees, reaching out to cover Bucky’s hand and pry it loose.

Bucky took a shaking breath, pushing his hair back. “What do they know?” he asked weakly.

Pepper crossed her arms. “They’re saying there’s evidence in some ledgers found in a storage compartment recently that Steve Rogers worked for an old crime family in nineteen forty for three months. And the last entry, a very abrupt ending apparently, was the date a member of a rival crime family was murdered.” She looked at them. “What the hell, Steve?” she asked, looking more confused than anything.

Steve let out a gush of air. “So they don’t know about Bucky?” he asked, relief evident on his face. “Thank God-“

“Thank God?! Steve, what the fuck,” Bucky argued. “They already treat me like a terrorist half the time, it’d be better if they knew about me, not you-“

“Wait, what about you?” Pepper asked quickly.

Steve looked at Bucky and shook his head slowly but Bucky closed his eyes and sighed. “Buck, don’t-“

“I was involved in the murder, not Steve,” Bucky admitted, looking at Pepper. “Steve had nothing to do with the murder, not a damn thing-“

“Bullshit, Bucky,” Steve argued, glaring at him. “I was the reason you were fuckin’ there-“

“And it was my fault for following you-“

“It isn’t your fault somebody died!” Steve barked, ignoring the look Bucky was giving him. He looked at Pepper. “What’s the speculation about the whole thing?”

Pepper shook her head. “Just historians and experts talking about what it might mean. A few people have argued it’s a different one, that isn’t the rarest name, really, but some say your signature on the books is genuinely yours.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head. “I really fucking hoped that was behind us.” He dropped his head to Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky reached a hand up to curl around the back of Steve’s neck, holding him, comforting him.

“It was a fucking long time ago, huh, Sweetheart?” he murmured, pressing his lips to Steve’s temple, eyes sliding shut. 

Clint frowned. “What the hell happened? I mean… were you guys really _mafia_?”

Bucky snorted, turning to look at him. “Fuck no.” He sighed and looked at Steve, who shrank back some. “Stevie,” he whispered and Steve sighed, putting a hand over his face.

“It was good money, okay?” He sat up some, but Bucky kept a hand on the back of his neck. “My mother was dead, Bucky was having to pay all our bills cause I couldn’t keep a job, and I was desperate so one night-“ He hesitated, then looked up at them all, his face clearly saying ‘I fuckin’ dare you to judge me’ as he continued. “One night I decided I’d go to a bar that catered to gay men and try to get somebody to pay me for my company,” he said honestly. “Women may not have found me attractive, but I was pretty like a boy much younger than I was and I knew like everybody else what kind of person that could attract. Some older fella who wanted a pretty boy for the night would pay well enough I could at least pay for my medicines-“

“Because I’d fuckin’ stolen his asthma medicine,” Bucky gritted out, guilt in his eyes as he looked at Steve even all those decades later. “I was such a fucking weak piece of shit,” he spat. “I was fucking addicted to amphetamines and Steve used Benzedrine inhalers for his asthma, that was the intended use, but anybody hooked on amphetamines could crack open one of those and get high off the strip inside.” He looked down at Steve’s hand in his. “He didn’t have any money as it was, I was feeding us and keeping a roof over our heads, then I had to go and fucking steal his medicine too.”

Clint whistled. “How the hell did you get hooked on drugs? You were too poor to _buy_ drugs, weren’t you?”

Steve shook his head. “Nobody treated it like drugs then. I mean, most drugs were still legal. And even the ones that weren’t, it wasn’t like they actually busted anybody for it. But the pills he took, they were totally legal. Nobody knew it was anything but an energy pill. People working at the docks or in factories, they got a discount at the store half the time, cause people knew the needed something to keep their work up so they didn’t get fired and go hungry. Hell, during the war they were standard issue. We all got them like we did cigarettes.”

Bucky nodded. “I kicked them for a little while after all the fucking mafia shit went down, but then when I got drafted, I was right back on pep pills. I managed to get off them after being in that hell hole Steve saved us from, but that’s only because I detoxed while HYDRA was torturing me and then whatever they did to me, made me not need it anymore.” He snorted. “If I hadn’t been so fucking weak I’d have never stolen his medicine and he would’ve never gone to that place,” he said and Steve shrugged, looking at him without a single drop of blame or malice in his eyes.

“I made my choices, Buck,” he said softly. “We talked about this a thousand times back then. I made my decisions and I was never mad at you for having a problem with bennies. All those guys at the docks were in the same boat,” he muttered gently, thumb stroking over Bucky’s knuckles. 

Tony hummed. “Hey, I had a drug problem after my parents were killed, I get it, man,” he said, for once, without any hint of a mocking tone. “Shit happens.”

Clint nodded. “And hey, I mean, I sucked a few dicks for rides when I was a teenager, there’s no shame in selling the only thing you got if you haven’t got any other choice. Money’s money. It’s better than me stealing shit like I ended up doing, or worse, killing people.”

Steve shook his head. “I never did it, that’s where the mafia thing comes in. Back then, gay bars were protected by the mafia, they kept the cops paid off. I couldn’t work up the nerve to go out back where the other hookers were, so I decided to go home and just work something else out. On the way out the door, this guy came up to me. Said he needed somebody to deliver payments, said I looked so little and unassuming, the cops would never suspect me of being on their payroll. I didn't want any part of it, but he offered to pay me up front.” He shook his head. “He was gonna give me thirty bucks to take a parcel to an address. No questions, nothing else, just deliver a parcel.”

“That’s like five hundred bucks,” Bucky offered and Bruce nearly choked on his tea.

“Holy shit, seriously?” he asked in shock and Steve nodded.

“I’d have made like five dollars letting some old guy fuck me, and this guy was offering me thirty just to take a package somewhere,” Steve clarified. “I said I’d do it only one time, just enough to pay my share, but the money…” He trailed off and grimaced. “I couldn’t keep a job, I was sick all the time, but even in the middle of the flu again, I could manage one trip across town for thirty bucks. I made more in three months, doing a trip every week or two, than I did most of the time in a whole year.”

Bruce frowned. “Then why’d you stop?”

Tony shot him a look. “I’m guessing the murder had something to do with that,” he pointed out and Steve grimaced and nodded.

“Yeah.” He looked at Bucky, who nodded sadly. “Buck?”

Bucky cleared his throat. “I noticed, obviously, that Steve had a lot of money and wouldn’t tell me where it came from. I worried it was what he originally intended, I was scared he was whoring himself for the money, and I knew damn well that Steve would get caught and go to prison for it, but I didn’t want to flat out ask him. He didn’t know I knew he was homosexual, so I didn’t want to scare him into leaving our place.”

Clint held up a hand. “Wait, stop, you guys weren’t a thing?” he asked, and Steve chuckled while Bucky snorted, grinning.

“No way, Man. I worked out Steve didn’t like girls because I knew him since he was ten years old, but he didn’t know I knew, and I knew what kind of trouble that’d get him in so I never told a soul, never said a word.” He smiled sadly as he looked at Steve. “Meant I couldn’t tell him I was in love with him, either.” He winced. “At least not until after all this shit went down.”

Pepper gave him a worried look. “What happened to change that?”

Bucky swallowed hard. “I killed a man for trying to- to hurt Steve.”

“You can say it,” Steve said with a bitter look on his face. “For trying to rape me,” he said and Pepper paled while the others looked varying degrees of angry and sick. 

Bucky nodded. “I followed him when he left the house one day. I wanted to see where he was going, make sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid. I didn’t want to see him turning tricks, but I had to know he was at least being safe about it, not doing it anywhere he’d get caught. I followed him and he went to a place, picked up a package, then left with money and the package. I followed him and he took it to this alley behind a liquor store. I heard a door open and Steve talking to somebody, and then I heard Steve yell something and the sound of fightin, and like when I usually heard fighting in an alley, I ran to help Steve and…” He looked at Steve, who nodded with a sad smile. “This guy- big guy – he had a knife held to Steve’s side and had Steve face first against the bricks and he was trying to pull his clothes off. I picked up a rock and hurled it at the guy, then ran and dragged Steve away from him, but the guy got up.” He grimaced. “He’d dropped the knife and was mad as hell, so I didn’t think, I just grabbed the knife and when he came at us, I pushed Steve behind me and when he plowed into me, the knife got him in the side.”

Steve curled his free hand around Bucky’s face. “You were defending yourself, Bucky. For the hundredth time, you didn’t kill him on purpose, so it isn’t murder.”

Bucky scoffed. “Yeah well, I’ve killed a thousand people by now, so it shouldn’t fucking matter, I guess,” he said bitterly.

Steve looked at Pepper. “The guy wasn’t my usual contact, he was a new guy, and he liked my pretty face, figured he’d get something extra besides the usual delivery. Bucky and I went home real fast, and when I went around the next day to see what happened, they told me they couldn’t use me again. They didn’t care about the dead guy, he wasn’t one of theirs, but as soon as a courier was connected with a body, that was it. So I just went home, and we never talked about it again.” He hesitated, smiling slightly. “Well… not that part anyways.”

Bucky looked at Steve and smiled, reaching out to touch his face. “Made us talk about Steve being into fellas, though.”

Steve blushed, looking back at the others. “He was yelling at me that he thought I was selling myself and how I should’ve told him the truth and when I told him I met the first person at a bar, he wanted to know what bar, and when I wouldn’t say, he said he didn’t care if it was a gay bar. I freaked out, obviously, cause he _knew_ , but then,” Steve smiled at Bucky. “Buck said he’d known for a long time that I didn’t like women and never had. And when I asked why the hell he was comfortable sharing a bed with me if he knew I was queer, he said, ‘You’ve never wondered why I like sleeping curled around you all the time?’, like he couldn’t believe I was that stupid.”

Bucky snorted. “Cause you were, Punk. Anybody else would at least question why they woke up with their friend holding ‘em close like a teddy bear.” He rolled his eyes, glancing at Clint. “Dumbass said he thought I just liked the warmth, can you believe this guy?”

Steve smirked. “It sure as hell put new context to waking up with your erection digging into my back,” he teased.

Bucky poked him in the ribs, making him squirm. “Yeah well, you still didn’t get what I was saying until I kissed you,” he teased and Steve smiled a big, loving smile at him.

“Yeah. Crazy to think you were once a romantic bastard. Now you don’t even appreciate me,” he joked. “You looked me in the eyes and told me you were glad I was okay and admitted you were nearly as jealous as worried when you thought I was turning tricks.”

Bucky grumbled. “I’d been in love with you for years, if any man was having sex with you, I wanted it to be me, only cause you loved me back, not cause I paid for it.” He pulled Steve close, pressing his lips against his temple. “Made me wanna punch shit to think about some pervert putting his dirty hands all over you.”

Bruce cleared his throat. “So basically, the terrible mafia ties and murder story is actually incredibly sad and romantic,” he said, and Steve shrugged. Pepper got their attention, though.

“It doesn’t matter though. Steve can’t come out and admit he almost became a prostitute. As messed up as it is, people would be more comfortable with Captain America killing a man than having sex with one,” Pepper reminded them.

Clint bristled. “Then fuck them. Steve being a fucking mafia hitman is the story they’re going with now, you seriously suggest we let them keep thinking that just because the alternative involves telling them Steve’s gay?”

“Oh hell no,” Steve argued. “No, I’ll explain the whole story with a little editing. I’ll tell them everything the same, just change it so I stabbed the man who was going to rape me out of self-defense, leave Bucky out of it.” He squared his shoulders. “I’m not ashamed of what I did or what I was going to do before that. I didn’t want to sell myself, I mean I’d never even been with a man before, I was terrified of what somebody who paid for it would do to me, but I needed money and it’s all I had. I won’t be ashamed of doing what I had to. I’m not ashamed of Bucky killing that guy, because he saved me from something terrible and that bastard deserved being stabbed, but I won’t put that kind of speculation on Bucky. You know they’ll start shit about how that’s proof he’s a murderer at heart, not a victim of HYDRA.”

Bucky shook his head. “No, Stevie.” He squeezed his hand. “Tell ‘em the truth. Tell them what I did. I don’t care what they think. I know how bad you are at lying, just tell the truth. Besides, the stories all tell how much I protected you. It won’t shock too many people to know I killed somebody over you.” He smirked some. “Hell, maybe people’ll think it’s romantic,” he joked and Steve rolled his eyes.

Pepper held up a hand. “Wait, no, Steve, you can’t just admit that it’s all true AND add in that you were going to sell yourself-“

“And why not?” Clint asked, giving her a very blank look. “Something shameful about prostitution but not, oh, murder?”

Pepper flushed. “I’m not saying that, but most people will say that. It’s bad for his public image.”

“Fuck my public image,” Steve said plainly. “I hate my public image. Next thing you know, they’ll say I support not vaccinating your damn children. Maybe the world could use finding out I’m gay, nearly became a hooker, and my boyfriend killed somebody to protect me.”

There was no response for a minute before Bruce shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

Tony looked at him in shock. “Seriously? You think this is a good idea?”

“Well yeah?” Bruce glanced at Steve with a small grin. “Steve’s public image sucks. I’m pretty sure people have quoted him for their arguments against marriage equality and he’s _gay_ ,” Bruce stressed.

Tony hummed, shrugging. “Yeah, fair enough. Go for it, I say,” he told Steve, who just looked at Pepper with wide eyes.

“See? It’s only right,” he said, turning to Bucky. “Right, Buck?”

Bucky nodded, smirking at him. “Damn straight, Babydoll.” He kissed his cheek. “You ain’t ever done a damn thing you should be ashamed of in your life.” He hesitated. “Well, actually no, you’ve done a lot, but it’s all stuff like getting into fights with people who could kill you and making me worry over you every minute I’m not with you and stealing my clothes and stuff,” he corrected.

Steve tutted. “I do not steal your clothes-“

“That’s my shirt you’re wearing right now you lying shit,” Bucky accused, and Steve gave him an innocent look.

“Oh? Is it? I had no clue-“

“Yeah right, you know damn well you’re a size bigger than me, stop telling tales, Rogers,” Bucky said with a laugh. He shoved at Steve, who nearly slid off the couch, catching himself by putting his feet on the ground. “Fuck off and plan on how you’re gonna face the press, you lying joker.”

Steve stood up and leaned down to kiss Bucky sweetly. “You love me anyways,” he said before turning to leave the room with Pepper on his heels, already strategizing before they even left the room.

~  
“And in other news today, the country is left reeling after Captain America himself, Steve Rogers, released a statement regarding the reports from just this morning of a ledger found that linked Steve Rogers to mafia activity in nineteen-forty.”

Bucky grinned when the feed cut to Steve sitting at Pepper’s desk, still stubbly and gorgeous from earlier in the day. 

“Some of you probably heard that there was evidence I was related to mafia activity that happened to coincide with the date of a murder. I’d like to come out and say that, yes, I did spent three months delivering parcels for the mafia. It was a better option than prostitution, and as sickly as I was, those were really the only things I could make money doing.”

Natasha whistled. “That’s not gonna go over well.”

Sam shook his head. “Sure won’t.”

Steve on the screen continued. “I wasn’t involved in any criminal activities besides delivering packages. I don’t know what was in the packages, I never asked, and I honestly don’t care. It kept a roof over my head and food in my belly for far longer than those three months. Nobody wanted to hire somebody who looked like he was gonna die any minute and I had to live. When I was approached for the job, it was at a gay bar protected by gangsters that I’d gone to with the intention of taking part in prostitution. Instead, I got asked to deliver a package and offered a lot more money than I would’ve made selling my body. Add that the cops definitely wouldn’t put me in prison since they were paid off by the crime family and a gay prostitute would’ve definitely gone to prison, it was a better option. The reason I quit the day of a murder is because Bucky followed me, curious as to where I was getting the money I couldn’t explain, and it happened to be the day that the person I delivered packages to was sick and his replacement tried to rape me. Bucky saw the guy attack me and rescued me. But there was a knife involved and the guy ended up dead. They couldn’t use me anymore since I was related to a stabbing so that ended my involvement with organized crime.”

Natasha hummed. “Well, it could’ve gone worse.”

“Definitely,” Sam agreed.

“To sum it all up, yes I did work for the mafia, no it wasn’t actual crime involvement, no I don’t approve of organized crime and the damage it does to society, but at the same time, the crime family kept the cops out of gay bars and protected me from getting caught for the murder of a man who intended to rape me. I’m no more ashamed of working that job as I would’ve been selling my body, which is to say it’s an honest job. I could’ve taken to stealing things to get by, but stealing is wrong, far worse than doing a service for money, which is what my two options both were. Bucky Barnes is _not_ a murderer, he saved me from something terrible. It was self-defense.”

“Well that was pretty tactful,” Sam said, sounding skeptically glad. “I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop-“

“And to clarify, yes, I’m gay, yes, Bucky and I are a couple, yes, we were in love even then, and no, I have never and will never be ashamed that I like to have sex with another man. It’s the twenty-first century, if I was willing to risk prison to be with the man I loved in the forties, I don’t give a rats ass what any of you think about me, my boyfriend, and what we do to each other naked. If you have a problem with Captain America liking cock, please pen your homophobic hate-mail to someone who will give a shit that you’re a bigoted asshole. Try a racist, you can compare bigotry.” Steve gave a big, cheesy smile at the camera. “Thanks for all your support and understanding. Also, remember to vaccinate your children because polio fucking sucks and only you crazy ass rich people will be blamed when it makes a comeback. Goodnight, everybody!” he said, waving at the camera with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Bucky didn’t even wait until Sam and Natasha had picked their jaws up off the floor before he laughed and hopped off the couch. “Alright, you two are welcome to leave whenever you feel like it.”

“What?” Sam looked at him in confusion. “What the hell, Barnes? Why?”

Bucky smirked. “Cause Steve’s in the shower and I’m gonna go suck his dick now and probably fuck him afterwards, and somehow I doubt you wanna hear that.”

Natasha made a face. “Ew, you’re horrible, Barnes. I hate you and Steve both.”

“Oh we know, Nat, we know,” Bucky said, saluting them both before he headed eagerly towards the bedroom, not bothering with a backward glance at the two of them scrambling for the door.


End file.
